A Prime can only Dream
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Sometimes we need time alone with our thoughts. But when you're a Prime, the desire is strong to look back on the past, even if it hurts. Alone and away from his soldiers, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots takes time to reflect on his past and of what may become.


_**Heya all!**_

 _ **A good while back, my ex-partner and I went on holiday to Orlando Florida and whilst at Universal Studios, we discovered the Transformers Ride.**_

 _ **As much as I hate the Michael Bay movies (no offence to fans out there, just my opinion, although 'Age of Extinction' is quite good, and I haven't seen 'The Last Knight' yet) we loved the ride!**_

 _ **We then decided to check out the G1 Cartoon, and we watched Transformers Prime, and I've been hooked! Also my dear Friend Tyroth Darkstorm is a huge Transformers Fan too!**_

 _ **Anyway, I was watching the Prime show again recently and I decided to do a one-shot of what might be going on in Optimus Prime's Processor when he's not around his soldiers and able to reflect alone.**_

 _ **Also, if you want to get a feel for this story, listen to the songs 'Somewhere' and 'Memories' by Within Temptation as I felt they really suited!**_

 _ **So here it is! My first Transformer's fanfiction!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it and please let me know how I did!**_

 **A Prime can only Dream**

 _'Don't take it personally, Prime's are built that way'_

 _'Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool'_

Those words are still replaying over and over in my processor, it's true what they say. I do keep my emotions in check, but they have no idea how hard it can be.

It's a clear night here on the planet Earth we are resting on and have sworn to protect whilst we fight this war unknown to the humans.

It's the perfect place for me to clear my processor, and expose some feelings I cannot show to anyone else, not even the ones I've known before I became who I am now.

My optics stare up at the sky, and I search for the constellation of stars that lead the way back to my home planet Cybertron, deprived and dead after a million years of war and carnage, uninhabitable unless a new source of energy is found to bring it to life again.

* * *

I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, a saviour some call me, even though I don't see myself that way, a hero, a guardian, a light in the darkness.

I have been called many names, but I am just a mech from the Planet Cybertron. A data clerk in the Halls of Iacon, no-one special.

Orion Pax, that's what everyone used to call me, a student to Alpha Trion, a Cybertronian Council Member.

The wise Autobot always saw it in me that I would be a Prime, though I never saw it myself. It's amazing how ironic that can be.

I enjoyed my days working in the Halls of Iacon, I always loved the data pads and the history they contained.

But little did I know that my discoveries of Cybertron's past would change everything, Cyberton, my life and the course of many more lives.

I had become concerned with the corruption and inequality in high places of the planet, there were times I wondered what I could do to change it.

* * *

I had always believed in the equality of every being on Cybertron, no-one was better than the other, no-one was better, nor stronger, nor weaker than each other, in my opinion, we were all one.

It was then I shared these ideas with Megatron or Megaronus as he was known back then, a powerful Gladiator from the Kaon pits, and who at the time, believed there was corruption and inequality and like me, wished to change all that.

It saddens me sometimes when I think back on the relationship we had before, sometimes if I could I could turn back the time and never gotten involved I would do that, but there is no changing the past now matter what.

Despite our agreements in what we saw, we had different opinions, Megatron believed in control and force to change things, but I didn't.

* * *

Part of me blames myself, that he continued down this dark road just because the Council agreed to my ideas and decided to give me the title of a Prime instead of him, which he had craved above anything.

Sometimes, I wonder what lead me here, well, I already know the answer to that, but sometimes I wondered if I really truly deserved the name of Prime.

All I did was express my opinions at the Council, and they agreed with me, they believed me, all those words that rolled out of my mouth lead me to here.

That day changed the lives of everyone on Cybertron, it changed my life, I had hoped there would be a better future for us all.

But I never imagined how wrong I would be.

* * *

Megatron was furious and he soon lead others who he named his Decepticons, to follow him in a battle that would soon become a Great War, once that would force us all to fight before realising we had to flee our planet.

I feel such guilt as I remember the lives that were lost, the homes that were destroyed.

It wasn't just the soldiers that fell in battle, but other innocent lives, Mechs, Femmes and Sparklings also fell.

I lost everything during the war, my home, some of my friends, my mentor and ones I loved, but I had to stop Megatron, despite the grief I felt in loosing one I considered a brother, I had to stop his reign of terror, leading my own army of Autobots, both Mech and Femme.

* * *

For many Millennia we fought hard, but the results were tragic, not just with lives lost, but also the loss of life to our planet, and after being forced to hide the Allpark from the Decepticons, I had to help with the evacuation of the planet.

Seeing the Autobots being forced to flee broke my spark but I knew deep within it was for their safety and we had to search for another planet and keeping flying through space until we did.

Before long we did find a planet to settle, where we found traces of energon, the life blood and source for not just us, but for our planet, and hope was regained.

But we were followed by the Decepticons, who had been on our trail and again, we had to not just protect ourselves but also protect the humans from them.

* * *

Being a Prime, it's an honour, but also a curse.

I have many responsibilities on my shoulders, I cannot afford to lose control with my emotions, no matter how much I push them down, I always feel them trying to resurface, when it comes for them to resurface, I have to leave, and I sit up here alone, either that or I drive in my alt mode through the long roads.

Sometimes I wish I could lose myself again, I would give anything to have just one day when I could laugh again. I see my soldiers laugh and talk amongst each other, especially when they see what the humans see with their culture.

I remember the days I used to laugh as Orion Pax, I remember when in Iacon, some things I saw made me smile and laugh, and the others there used to share humour and stories that lit up my spark, yet after so many years, it feels like a dream.

Then there is being able to cry, if I could shed tears like the humans can, I would cry like there was no tomorrow, sometimes the stress, the anger, the loss feels like a thorn in my side, a gunshot in my spark.

Seeing those lost in the war broke me within and I still feel the pain within, so much so, no other wound inflicted on me hurts more than that.

Some I don't know are still alive, for I never found their bodies, and I hope against all hope that they fled the planet and will one day find their way here, if not somewhere else if they have not already.

* * *

It's then I think of the other Autobots journeying amongst the stars, and I wonder if they will find their way here, amongst them, I wonder if she is amongst them, a femme who has stuck by my side since that fateful day at the High Council.

I never saw her leave the planet, as she was holding off Decepticons who were trying to attack the ARK as we were evacuating, but all I can do is hope she is out there, and safe and we will meet again.

"Elita..." her name escapes my lips as it does most nights when I sit out here, "I hope you can still feel me and know I still funtion, and that we will meet again...no matter how long it takes, we will win this war, and be together again..."

I stare at the stars, and I try and reach out with my spark, if there is a chance she is out there, whether near or far, I hope she can hear me and let her know I am here, and wait for her, even if it means many years, we will see each other again.

But for now, we will keep fighting the War, for our planet and for our future, until that day, till all are one.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

But unknown to Optimus, billions of miles away in another galaxy, a lone Large Refugee ship cruised along amongst the stars.

Within it, a tall pink femme with some purple and silver detail stood at one of the large windows looking out at the never ending star-studded darkness, her blue optics unblinking as she watched the stars, as she stood there she felt a slight tingle in her spark, she shuddered slightly and placed a hand over her spark chamber.

"Optimus…." She whispered a smile gracing her lips "Now I know you're alright…." She looked out at the stars and placed a hand on the glass.

"I know you're out there my love." She said softly "Wherever you are, I will never stop searching,we'll be together again, even if it means meeting in the Well of Allsparks, I will find you and our home will be restored after so many millennia."

* * *

"Elita One?" the pink femme was broken from her thoughts and she turned around to face a tall blue femme standing by the door.

Chromia?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Commander." the femme said "But there is an incident that requires your attention, it's regarding Nightslash."

"Very well Chromia." Elita One nodded "I shall be there presently."

Chromia saluted to Elita One then left the room.

Elita looked out the window again and placed her hand on her chest before extending her hand to the stars.

"Until the day when all are one." she whispered before turning away and leaving the room.

 **And that's my Transformers Prime Oneshot! I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned since I got more ideas for them later!**

 **See you next time!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**

 **xxx**


End file.
